The Grave
by ChibiMisheru
Summary: Zexion is sent on a mission to a strange world that can't be reched through portals. When his gummi ship crashes, he must fight alongside a boy and his powerful half vampire sister so he may survive and rebiuld his gummi ship. Possible ZexionxOC.
1. Chapter 1

CM (Chibi Misheru):Hey everyone, this story kinda just popped into my head and I just wanted to try it out. If it's ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE, then tell me, but please, no flames. Flames will be used to burn vampires. Don't flame me just so you can read about more burning vampires. I hope I didn't make Zexi really OOC, but I don't think I did, because he isn't really emo, like some people think.

Zexion: This is Chibi Misheru's first fanfiction, so please ignore some of the minor faults. She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. If she did, Sora would slowly be driven insane while I said horrible, dark things to him and she hugged me.

CM: Yes, you should all listen to Zexi, even though I have nothing against Sora (besides the fact that he took down the organization) I've just always wanted to mess with him. On with the show!

Zexion: Ahem, this is not a "show".

CM: Fine, on with the... story.

Zexion was standing in the library of the Castle That Never Was, running his index finger over the spines of the old books as he tried to find something he hadn't read yet. His periwinkle hair and black organization cloak stood out against the white walls, bookshelves, and his pale, stoical, face. The air was cold and stale and he could smell the faint scent of ink on pages.

His eyes looked to his right as a portal of dark tentacles, that seemed to be lighter than air, opened up to reveal Vexen. The older nobody's long, blond hair and black organization cloak swayed as he stepped out of the portal. "Xemnas demands an audience with you. It's about a new mission."

"Hello to you too, Vexen" Vexen just sneered and made his exit through another dark portal. Zexion simply opened his own portal and stepped into it. Once inside, he felt the sensation of wind rushing pasted him as he was rushed to the end of a dark tunnel by an invisible force.. When he stepped out, he arrived in a small white office. Behind the large white desk sat the tanned, silver haired leader of Organization XIII, the organization for people without hearts. "Good afternoon. Superior."

"Good afternoon, Zexion, I take it that you're here to be debriefed about your new mission?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Recently, we made the discovery of a new world. We tried to open a portal to this new world, but, for some mysterious reason, we failed. In an effort to see what it was like, we sent six dusks there to run a reconnaissance mission. We have not heard from them since."

"So, you want me to take a gummi ship to this planet and look around."

"Correct. Now, you'll find the ship in the garage. Be sure to bring a weapon; who knows what you'll find." As Zexion teleported to the garage, he began to wonder what this new world was like. Why couldn't they just teleport there? What had happened to the dusks? Where the inhabitants fierce? All these questions, and more, filled the Schemer's brain as he sat down in the gummi ship.

***

The ride through space was dull and quiet. Not that he minded. It gave him more time to think up questions about the new world. The only interesting thing that happened was that, while distracted by his thoughts, he nearly crashed into a meteor. "_Damn it_," Zexion thought, "_stay focused!_"

Well, there was one other thing... the gummi ship malfunctioned and crashed when they neared the targeted world. Lights flashed while Zexion tried to keep his cool and pull the ship up. He failed miserably. The ship plummeted to the ground, spinning out of control as it went. If you had been standing on the ground near by when it crashed, you would have been able to hear the sickening sound of metal twisting and being torn apart.

When the wreck had settled, Zexion lay there a moment, letting his mind clear. After a few seconds, he got up and pushed the twisted metal out of his way and crawled out. He had a scratch on his face and a deep cut in his side. "_Great,_ _now I've got to find a doctor."_ In the mean time, he fond some medical gauze in a first aid kit in what remained in the ship. Looking around, he saw that in small field, surrounded by a thick forest of pine trees. To his right was a small dirt road that read, "Sleeping Pines". The sun was about to set. The air was hot and humid, almost suffocating. "_Well, might as well find a place to stay before dark."_

Getting up, Zexion brushed the class from his cloak and began to walk. Sand was kicked about a foot off the ground with every step he took. By the looks of it, it was going to rain. "_Good thing I'm wearing boots,"_ he thought to himself, smirking at his attempt at humor.

By the time he reached the small town, it had started raining. He was dead tired and just wanted to take a bath and sleep. Taking in the view of the town, he could see that wasn't going to happen. All of the buildings he could see had there windows boarded up. He decided to keep looking around. Maybe he would find a place to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CM: Welcome back everyone! Say hi, Zexion!

Zexion: Hello. CM doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.

CM: If I did, would I really be here? I realized I made some grammar mistakes in my first chapter. I'M SORRY! I'LL TRY AND DO BETTER!

Zexion :Reviews are appreciated.

CM: On with the-

Zexion: Ahem.

CM: Story! And the rain had stopped and

The sun had set and the rain had stopped as Zexion walked through the abandoned town. Fortunately for him, It was a full moon, so it wasn't to hard to see after his eyes adjusted. The surrounding buildings towered into the sky, their boarded up widows made him feel like something was watching him. He walked at little faster, but kept denying himself the possibility that he may be scared.

He walked along what he thought was the main road until he came to an abandoned hotel. It's door had been completely ripped off, chunks missing in the door frame were the hinges were torn of. "_Perfect_," he thought.

When he stepped inside, he took in the sight before him. The receptionist's desk was covered in yellowing papers. There were over turned chairs and tables everywhere. The moon's light crept through the window and relieved the portrait of a women. The glass was shattered were her face was, so he couldn't see it. She wore a long, white gown and a silver rose pendant. "Goodness," Zexion said to himself", "what happened here?"

There was a stair case that lead up stairs, most likely to were to the guests slept. Making his way up the stairs, Zexion saw strange, illegible words. Well, there was one he could read... and he smelled it as soon as he reached the top of the stairs. The stench filled his nostrils and made him want to gag. On the door that took one out of the stair well, were the words, "We're all going to die," in big, bloody letters. The was filled with a sickening copper smell. Zexion could hardly breath without feeling nauseous. He stared wide eyed at the door. He said at such a volume that it almost sounded like a scream. "What the hell is going on here!"

Then it hit him. This town wasn't abandoned. Everyone had been... murdered. But what could kill so many people? There had to be some survivors! He pushed open the door and raced down the hall, yearning for an explanation. His thoughts were panicked, but he would either blame it on natural instinct or a memory of fear, rather than the actual emotion, later.

Halfway down the hall, Zexion discovered a door, which has it's card key lock ripped from it's wooden body, leaving a hole the size of an orange. He could suddenly smell the horrible smell of a certain crimson liquid. There was another smell mixed in with it , much worse than the blood, and he remembered that his somebody had smelled it during an experiment. It was the smell of rotting flesh.

Trying not to vomit, he brought his eye, the one he didn't keep covered by his bangs, down to the same level as the hole. As his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he saw what looked like... what looked like a couple of torn up dusks. "_B-But dusks fade when destroyed! Why is this place so different?" _

The sound of labored breathing made his eye dart across the room the room to see a girl. Before he could feel the memory of relief of not being alone, Zexion saw what she **really** looked like. Her skin was a grayish color and she had cuts all over her body. Black lips partially covered large fangs as she sat hunched over on the floor. Red eyes stared off into space. Brittle, matted hair covered her hair. She gave off an aura that was filled with a primitive intent to kill anything. What he noticed above all other things was the huge, bloody, wound on her neck.

Everything part of Zexion's body screamed for him to get the hell out of there. His eye left the hole and he stood up. He backed away until his foot hit something metal. Looking down, he saw the missing card key lock. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was the shriek that he heard from behind the door, and it was anything but human.

Not waiting for whatever the hell that thing was behind the door, he sprinted for the stairwell. The illegible messages that had been scribbled on the walls now seemed to scream to him. He couldn't read them, but they all might as well have read, "We're all going to die."

Zexion tried to summon hi lexicon, but it didn't come to him. "_Why can't I summon my lexicon?"_, he thought. He didn't have a weapon. Fighting back would be useless. This creature could clearly tear him apart.

Bursting through the lobby and out into the street, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him down the street. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to run. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her, saw **it.** She was quickly gaining on him. Running was no use. In a few seconds she caught up to him and jumped on his back, digging long, dirty nails into his back. Zexion screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

The monster flipped him over. He had to raise his arm in defense when she began trying to bite his neck. It looked hopeless. Blood seeped from wounds all over his body were she had scratched at his skin. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see an old, rusted crowbar. In a final attempt to save himself, he wacked her in the head and threw her off him. Crawling as fast as he could, he grabbed the crowbar and turned around to see her stalking him like a large, savage cat.

Zexion raised the crowbar and, as the beast leaped at him, he brought his makeshift weapon down on her head. It plunged through her skull with a sickening crack and ripped through the tissue of her brain. Blood sprayed though the air as the corpse collapsed, coating him in the sticky, copper-smelling liquid. He got up and walked down the street, his vision blurring from all the blood he had lost. "_So much blood. I could have died."_

He walked aimlessly into a of the main road of the town and into a grave yard. His head throbbed and he felt light headed and dizzy. Finally collapsing from blood loss, he began to contemplate what he thought would be his finally moments."_So... I'm dying. I never got to see kingdom hearts be completed. I never got to be whole. I never got to get my heart back."_

Zexion's eyes began to sting. He blamed it on his throbbing head ache. Thunder clapped through the sky. It began to rain again. The rain drops fell onto his body, mixing with the tears of fear on his cheeks, which he didn't know about. If their was one thing Zexion feared it was death. He was afraid because he didn't know where he would go after death, since he lacked a heart. This is something he would never admit, though.

More thunder could be heard, but the sound was beginning to sound softer in his ears. Then he felt arms around him and lift him up, gently. "_No, I'm just imagining it," _was the only logical thing he could think of in his incapacitated state. He heard one clap of thunder, then his vision went black.

The story is NOT OVER!


	3. Chapter 3

CM: Hey people of the fan fiction world! I'm back! Talk it away, Zexy.

Zexion: Chibi Misheru doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.

CM: If I did, YOU'D KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW! XD On with the story!

Zexion wasn't dead. Unless, in death, we feel soar all over and nausea comes down on our guts like the pouring rain. He was pretty sure death didn't feel like the worst hangover in history. With every breath, Zexion could feel himself gag. Opening his eyes wouldn't be a good idea, he was sure it just make hid head ache worse. So, deciding it was the most logical thing to do, he waited for his nausea to settle and his head ache to clear.

After a couple of seconds, it did just that. The air here was warm, in a comfortable way, and smelled like... roasting meat? The pain from earlier had subsided enough to feel something soft under his back. He was probably lying on a couch.

Taking the plunge of opening eyes, he was greeted with the sight of a wooden ceiling. On his left side, he could see the black upholstery of the couch. To the right, he saw an old fashion wood-burning stove sat in the middle of the room. He could see the chucks of what might have venison, sitting on skewers over the open flame. Juices sizzled and evaporated as they dripped of the delicious looking meat. A grumble erupted through his stomach. _"I would certainly enjoy one of those pieces of meat_," thought our hungry friend. "Hey, you awake?"

Zexion looked up and saw that the speaker was a blonde boy about the age of 12. He had a few freckles scattered across his cheeks, right under his brown eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was to dry to put together any understand able words. All that came out was a raspy groan. "Huh, what's that? Oh, here you go." The boy brought a glass of cool water to his lips and poured the invited liquid into his parched mouth. Trying as hard as he could, Zexion swallowed, a feeling of relief washing over the back of his throat. He felt he could now speak. "Thank you, sir. I you may be so kind as to answer my question, I would like to ask were I may be."

"You're in a log cabin, owned by me and my older sister. Hey, this is going to sound really weird, but I have to ask you a question."

"Go right ahead."

"Are you human?" This question struck him as odd, but, remembering the creature from before, he guessed this boy had seen many strange things. He decided to not tell him he was a nobody. "Yes, I am human. Would this question have anything to do with the creature that attacked me before? By the way, what would that thing be, exactly?"

"Oh, yea, that's exactly why I'm asking. It seems you don't have amnesia. I think my sister wants to explain that subject to you, in a minute. She has some questions she wants to ask you. She was the one who saved you. I'm Josh, and you?"

"I'm Zexion, pleased to meet you. I'll have to give your sister in a minute." A large drop of grease fell into the fire, creating a loud, sizzling noise that attracted the attention of both boys. Then the realization hit Josh. "Oh, your probably hungry. Sorry, but you'll have to wait a couple more minutes till it's done. I'll go get my sister. Just to give a little insight on her, she's polite, kind, a good listener, extremely smart, friendly, but very few people know that when certain situations arise, she can become down right dark. Don't tell her I said anything, though." Josh smiled and ran out of the room.

Zexion let his head fall back onto the couch's armrest. His mind wandered back to the old hotel room, the image of the frightening creature that had torn the dusks apart. He cringed and brought a hand up to his bandaged arm and side.

"Hello, Zexion, I hope you're feeling better." This was followed by a small chuckle and, as Zexion opened his eyes, he saw a smiling girl with waist length, strawberry blonde hair. It was mixed in with many light blonde highlights and it was flat and straight. She had brown eyes like her brother, but hers were deep and somewhat jewel-like. He could have sworn that the longer he looked at them, the more they consumed a person, like an dark, everlasting ocean. It was strange and somewhat frightening, but at the same time, warm and comforting. Her skin was pale and she had a slight hour glass figure, but she was not a curvy girl, like some girls, just proportioned properly. She had a cat-like build, and by the way she walked toward him, she looked like she had actually stalked and took animals down with her bared hands.

You're probably expecting a sluty girl who was wearing something skimpy, and was extraordinarily beautiful. This was not the case. She looked like a normal, but very pretty, 15 year old girl, at first glance. But the longer he looked at her, the more features he saw that would attract boys (like her eyes and nice figure). She had an elegant beauty about her. A black tee shirt and jeans made up her simple outfit.

None of this mattered to him, though. Nobodies weren't attracted to things; they didn't have hearts. What did matter was what only his heightened sense of smell could detect. She didn't smell human. The scent that came off of her smelled of something predatory and highly intelligent. Okay, that isn't a scent, but Zexion could "smell auras", for lack of a better term. Zexion then remembered that she had been talking to him. "I'm feeling better, thank you. Now, if I may ask about that the creature that attacked me."

"Of course I'll tell you, but you'll have to answer my questions afterwards. Have we got a deal?"

"Yes, that sounds fair enough."

"My names Michelle, by the way. Tell me Zexion, have you ever heard of a vampire."

"_Were could this be going,"_ thought Zexion. "Yes, they are immortal creatures that feed off the blood of humans and are turned to dust when sun light hits them. They are weakened by crosses and garlic, if I am correct."

"Only three things you just said are correct. Vampires feed on the blood of humans and are turned to dust in sunlight. Half vampires, the child of a human and a vampire, are the same, but they can drink the blood of any animal, but they don't need it to survive, and they are immune to sun. About 15 years after they are born, they stop growing and join the other immortals. They are also able to see visions concerning the safety of the mortals blood they drink."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm a half vampire," Zexion stared at Michelle, his eyes growing wide in the memory of the emotion of shock, "and the creature that attacked you was a form of vampire called a, 'slave of the night'. Vampires make other full blooded vampires by injecting a venom into their blood stream. When you inject said venom before time of death, the human will die from poisonings or be killed during a feeding. They then become a vampire with a fully functional brain and thought process. When the venom is injected after death, this results in the rebirth of a corpse into a vampire that has no thought process and will kill anything unless it's creator tells it not to. These are the slaves of the night. All they can do is kill and create more monsters to serve it's creator."

"Wait a minute, okay, I'll accept that vampires are real, but were are all the towns people."

"They are all either dead, or as close as you can possibly get. Twenty years ago, a clan of vampires moved into the forest surround this rural town. At first, the towns people were terrified, but to quell there fear, the leader of the clan, Samantha, convinced the people that they meant them no harm. She meant every word she told the people. Samantha was a kind woman, who, after 200 years of life, still held on to her humanity. The towns people accepted them and offered them donations of blood to keep the peace between our species.

I wish I could say that all the vampires loved humans, clung to there humanity, and kept the peace, but this was not the case. Aphrodite was one of Samantha's 'children' and she, with some other vampires, thought that they were above humans, and some humans actually supported them! These fools sacrificed innocent people to the rebels like they were gods and goddesses! Aphrodite was their leader and convinced them that Samantha would lead them down the path of ruin. They created the slaves of the night to raise their numbers so they could wage war against the rest of Samantha's 'children'. Samantha refused to kill innocents to create soldiers, so she received aid from a group of humans who wished to defend themselves. Their leader was a strong and kind leader was called Angelo.

Sadly, Samantha's kingdom could not last against the infinite source of soldiers Aphrodite could create. In the end, only Aphrodite, Samantha, Angelo, the slaves of the night, and Samantha's original five members, Raven, David, Katherine, Daniel, and Raven's twin, Robin. All of the towns members were either dead of had been changed.

This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the government of this country. They came and burnt all of the intelligent vampires and some of the slaves. Their were to many slaves of the night to get rid of, so the government built an extremely tall wall around the town and the surrounding forest, to keep the undead army locked up and unknown to the world. Angelo was killed with Samantha when he tried to protect her." Zexion just sat there, all of the info flowing into his mind. Memories of several different emotions flooded illegibly into his mind. Being the ex-scientist he is, he had a question. "Why are you still alive and how does this all tie to you?"

"About four years into her stay, Samantha fell in love with Angelo during the rebellion. She had me and, later, my younger brother. We were her first actual children. By the time is was ten, the government came to destroy us. Mom and Dad hid us and gave me the instructions to take care of myself and Josh. Then they were gone, and we were lest to our own devices in the place so many have died in." Remorse and sadness tinted her words.

" Josh inherited mostly human genes and has no blood lust, only a few, slightly heightened sense. We are pretty sure he will stop aging in about three years, though. I stopped aging about a year ago, so I'm actually 16 instead of 15." Michelle turned to Zexion and gave him a small smile. "Any more questions?"

"No. I'm sorry for your loss." The memory of empathy flowed through him.

"Thank you, but I'm all right. Now, may I ask you some questions?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"You smell human, but don't have a heart beat. What are you?" This question caught zexion of guard. What should he say? "Don't lie to me, I'll smell it."

"_Well there goes one option,"_ thought Zexion, "_I guess I have to tell her._"

"I'm a creature from another world that doesn't have a heart and can't feel emotion, only the memory of the emotions we felt when we were had hearts. That was before they were taken, then, we became nobodies. I came hear on a gummi ship, which is an air ship that takes one to other worlds. My ship crashed and now I'm stranded."

"Sounds reasonable enough, but I don't believe that you don't feel anything." This caught Zexion by surprise. "And why is that"

"You said that you can only feel the memory of a emotion. Well, I feel that you never feel the exact emotion twice, so it couldn't be a memory of an ever-changing emotion. But hey, what ever you want to believe. You won't be treated any different in this house. We're all dead meat in this town. Just kidding." A look of realization hit her. "Oh, you're probably hungry and I'm just sitting around here talking." Zexion nodded, the empty feeling in his stomach returning to the front of his mind. "I'll go get Josh, then we can eat."

Michelle walked out of the room through a small door. Zexion thought it would be an opportunity to get up and walk around. Upon trying it, he felt soar, but he kept pushing himself until he was in an upright position. Walking awkwardly over to the window, he saw the vast forest that greeted his eyes. The sun was setting, so the trees covered. "_How long have I been_ _asleep,"_ thought Zexion. "_How am I going to leave this world?"_

Josh walked into the room with Michelle. "I've explained everything to Josh."

"Yep, and I hear that you got the vampire talk. Isn't that right, Zexy?" Zexion and Michelle just stared at Josh until Michelle smiled and chuckled. "Zexy, I like it. Look like Zexion's got a new nickname." Zexion mentally groaned. Then Josh spoke up. "I'm hungry, lets eat."

After setting out the dishes on a round table and placing the meat, rice, and gravy in the center, every on sat down. Michelle sat down next to Zexion and Josh, who, since this was a round table, sat next to each other. Michelle turned to Zexion. "Go ahead, eat. I hope you like it."

"Michelle's a great cook. She caught this deer to. On her way back, she found you in the grave yard." Zexion brought a piece of meat, covered in gravy and grains of rice, into his mouth and chewed. It was fabulous! Zexion had never had food this good while attending the organization's meals. "Michelle, this is amazing."

"Really, thank you." Then it was Joshes turn to speak. "So Zexion, I was thinking that I might be able to fix you ship, even if it's totaled. I'm an excellent mechanic." Zexion's eye widened. "Do you think you could really do that?"

"Sure, but there is one condition, you have to take us out of this hell hole." Zexion's eyes were getting really big right now, so Michelle spoke. "There is nothing left for us here, and the only way to get past the wall id to fly over it. Mom's clan wasn't the only clan out there, so no where is safe in this world. All you have to do is drop us off on a populated, non-hostile, planet. Sound fair, though you don't really have a choice."

"Okay, it's settled."

"There will be a problem with those monsters, so Zexy, what weapon can you use? Is a gun okay?"The only gun Zexion had ever seen were Xigbar's but he could probably figure it out. "You'd probably have to show me how to use one, put I think I'll be fine." So, everything was settled. As they ate, Michelle Josh, and Zexion talked about what the other worlds looked like.

After dinner, Michelle asked to help wash the dishes while Josh threw out the perishable left overs, since they lacked a refrigerator. Everything was going well until Michelle handed Zexion a knife to put into a drawer. While setting it down, it sliced his finger. "Michelle, I cut by finger do you have a bandage?" To his surprise, when he turned around, he saw here bent over the sink, wide-eyed and covering her mouth. Her eyes darted to him, then his finger. "JOSH," she yelled, her voice frantic. Josh came running in. "What's wrong?"Zexion stayed silent, not sure what to do. "F-finger." Josh tried to grab her hand and examine it, but she interrupted him.

"His, not mine." Josh looked down at Zexion's hand. "Josh, take him to his room." The two boys walked up the stairs, but not before Josh had handed Michelle a wine bottle, filled with red liquid. When they reached the second floor, their were two doors and another flight of stairs leading up. Walking into one of the doors, josh turned around to face him. "If that ever happens again, give her a bottle from the fridge and don't let her too close to you. I'm the only one whose safe. I'm still a half vampire, even if it's only a little bit, and she won't drink my blood."

"Were did the blood in the blood in the bottles come from?"

"Animals; half bloods are much more adaptable on these terms. She didn't attack you when she found you, even though you were coated in blood, was because she was full from her last blood meal, but she must have been hungry now. Sorry man, she hates having to drink it and feeling inhuman. When it was just us, she could put them off for long periods of time, but now she'll just have to deal with it. She won't mind, though. If it means hurting someone, she do anything she can to get out of it. This probably won't sound like the truth when you see her figh; she becomes a demon. That's only because she believes she's liberating them and us when she kills them. I think she's right. That girl's got the instincts of a lion and the heart of an angel. She's gonna be saying sorry forever, about this."

"It's okay, tell her I'm fine."

"Thanks man, get some sleep while I go check on her. If you need anything, I'm next door and Michelle is upstairs." With that he left. Zexion slid under the black, silk comforter and sighed. The bed was soft and cool from lack of use. His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

***

_Zexion opened his eyes to find himself siting on a granite bench in a grave yard. The full moon __shone caused the graves to give off a eerie sheen as they sat under a giant willow tree. A shriek rang through the air and what Michelle had called a "slave of the night", had run out from behind a the tree. Finding his feet couldn't move, he raised his arms up in defense. The pain that was expected never came. What did come was a low growl, sending even more fear into his system. _

_He opened his eyes to see Michelle, holding a head on one had and the strangled remains of the monster. She turned her head to look at him, and what Zexion saw was those deep brown eyes, but this time, when he saw them, they didn't just consume him, they ripped the breath from his throat in a gasp. The anger and hatred in her eyes bore into his mind like a drill. They swirlled around and around like the bit, to form the solid figures that struck up the band of his mind and instructed them to play the song of fear and pain that they had conducted. _

_When he tried to say her name, his lips felt glued shut. She let out another low growl. The shriek had just signaled an attacking creature. Her low growls sent fear racing through his mind, his body shaking worse then it had when he heard the shriek. These growl belonged to a calm, calculating creature, that had plotted a full-proof plan that would kill him. She was a gun that had been carefully aimed at his head and was staring him in the face. The monster from before ripped apart everything they saw, not thinking of ways to do it, or of reason's not to. It was a kitchen knife that would have been mindlessly stabbed into his back. The man holding the knife was shot by the gun that was staring him in th eyes._

_Blood dripped of her body, but it wasn't her's. Turning her whole body in his direction, she let one last growl rip through her throat. She brought her hands t the ground and bent her knees, making her look like a pouncing cat. She leapt at him, arms extended, fingers curled and fingernails looking an awful like claws. The cat-like creature landed on him and managed to dislodge his feet from the ground and sending him tumbling backwards. Every thing went black._


	4. Chapter 4

CM: FOR SHAME, FOR SHAME!

Zexion: What is it now?

CM:... No one reviewed my last chapter. It must have been HORRIBLE. I know it was, but I didn't mean for it to be so Mary sue, but I had to get that plot point in there. I cant believe-

Zexion: If you want to stop her bitching, REVIEW! She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.

Zexion awoke to find himself covered in a sheen of cold sweat. He sat up and tried to calm his shallow breathing. "_What did that dream mean? It was probably just a result from last nights 'festivities'," _he thought. Laying his head back down onto his pillow and looked out of a window to his right. Rain drops tapped at his window, creating a wonderfully calming music. The almost-full moon shown brilliantly through a gap in clouds. It was a breath taking picture.

The thought of getting back to sleep seemed impossible now. Rolling onto his side, Zexion remembered how sore he was. He groaned. "_Well, I guess I'm stuck like this til morning."_ He frowned at the thought.

Just then, a soft tapping came from the door. "Are you awake, Zexion?"

"Yes, come in." The door slid open slowly to reveal Michelle. "Oh, Michelle , I didn't expect you to be up this late."

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened. I'm extremely sorry, and was stupid to be so unprepared."

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm fine." She stood there for a couple of seconds. "I also wanted to see if you wounds had stopped bleeding so we could get you properly cleaned up. If it's okay with you, I need you to sit up so I can check your bandages."

"Of course, I understand." Zexion sat up and unzipped his cloak, wondering why they hadn't taken it off when bandaging him. As if reading his mind, she said, "We didn't take off your cloak because we didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I appreciate that." Moving to his side, she bent down and undid the bandage on his waist, to reveal the deep wound from the crash had stooped bleeding. "Well, that was your deepest cut, so I think that it would be okay for you to take a warm bath." She undid all of his bandages and slid of his cloak, leaving him in his black pants. "I have some clothing for you to were while I repair this."

Picking up the tattered cloak, she beckoned for him to follow her out the room and down the hall. She lead him into a whit bathroom with a bathtub filled with steaming water, a sink with a mirror above it, and a closet. "I'll let you take your bath. A pair of jeans and a tee shirt are sitting in that closet. Come my room when your done; I should have your close fixed by then." Michelle walked out of the bathroom, taking the cloak with her.

Zexion slipped out of his black pants and boxers and slipped into te hot water. The water stung against his wounds, at first, but after awhile, it stopped and relaxed his weak and soar muscles. He sighed and leaned against the side of the tub. Steam filled his lungs, but it wasn't suffocating like he thought it would be. Grabbing a bar of soap that smelled faintly of lavender, and a white wash cloth, he began the gently clean of the dirty skin around his wounds.

When he was done, the water had turned brown. After getting out and pulling the plug and getting out, he looked up into the mirror. His skin was a few shades paler than it had been when he walked in and his hair was knotted and messy. "_Maybe Michelle will have a brush I can use."_ Zexion pulled a pair of jeans and a plain, black tee shirt from the closet and put them on.

He stepped out into the hallway to see that te view from another window aloud him to see that the rain had stopped and te sun was sitting just underneath te horizon, spilling some of it's light into the morning sky. The stairs gave out low and quite shrieks tat showed how old this house was. At the top of the stairs stood a door. He knocked on it, only to receive a, "Come in."

As the he stepped inside, Zexion could have sworn that if he had a heart and were able to feel emotion, he thought that is breath would have been stolen from his lungs. On the wall across from im, there were three windows. The middle one was a plain, clear, circular window, but the ones to it's right and left were two amazing stain glass windows. One showed a scene were a woman was holding her child, while her husband stood next to her. Both were smiling. The next scene showed an angel sitting on a cloud.

There was also a painting on the wall to his left. It showed the back of a blond woman wearing a black, flowing dress. Black, feathered wings jutted from in-between her shoulder blades. She faced a small village that was set on fire. The buildings were collapsed and turning into ash. The ash mingled with her hair and wings. The picture was so detailed that upon seeing this picture, one would expect to hear the crackling of flames surrounding them. "What do you think? I painted it, myself. A friend of my father made the windows for me."

"It is beautiful."

Michelle sat in a chair next to her bed and smiled up at him. She held his cloak up in the air and said, "There, good as new." The cloak was beautifully repaired. "You can were in now, if you want."

"Thank you, but I think I'll leave it off for awhile." Zexion actually felt a lot lighter with out his cloak. "Well, that's probably for te best. I want to go out today with you and Josh to survey the damage. It rains a lot here, so we should probably get a tarp and cover it because we will probably be doing most of the repairs there."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Good, now let's go get some breakfast, I'm hungry." They walked down stairs and into the kitchen to see Josh making eggs and pork. "_Does this house always smell so good," _thought Zexion. It was a nice change from the sterile taste and smell of the air back at the castle. The food was much better here, too. Xaldin and himself usually did the cooking, but with members like Axel and Xigbar, nothing stayed intact or edible for long, what with all their pranks and such.

The three sat down at the table and enjoyed their meal. Conversation was lacking, but there was a comfortable silence drifting in the air. All of a sudden, Michelle's face looked up from her meal and she looked at Josh and Zexion. "I think I'll run upstairs quickly and get our weapons. Josh, could you clear my plate while I go get them."

Michelle ran up the stairs as Josh and Zexion cleared their plates. When she came back, a messenger bag was slung across her shoulders. In one of the belt loops of her jeans, a pistol was positioned so that it wouldn't fall out. He had expected all of this, of course. What he hadn't expected was there to be a large sniper rifle in her hands. Zexion had to ask. "How did you get these weapons?!"

"The military is very sloppy with their weapons when they're trying to get out of a city of blood-thirsty monsters," she said, a small smirk graced her face. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out two more pistols and handed them to the two boys. "Josh, go grab your tools while I take Zexion outside and show him how his gun works."

As Michelle and Zexion walked outside, they were greeted with breath taking sight. The morning sun shown through the trees and made the grass, which had been soaked in rain drops, sparkle like the stars in the night sky. Looking away from the picture, she pulled pulled the pistol out of her belt loop and shot a pine cone out of a pine tree. It separated from its branch with a loud crack and hit the grassy ground with a muffled thud. "So, Zexy, what do you know about guns?"

"I know that they shoot things," he said in a sarcastic tone. "I'll take that as 'absolutely nothing in the least bit helpful'. So first, I'll show you how to load a gun." After showing him that, she showed him how to aim efficiently and quickly. Luckily, Zexion was able to take in large amounts of information at one, hence his nickname as "The Cloaked Schemer", because all of the information was a lot to take in.

"So, do you think you've got it memorized." An image of Axel saying his overly used catch phrase of, "Got it memorized?" He smirked at this, but that didn't go unnoticed by Michelle. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, what you just said just reminded me of someone I know."

"Oh, okay." She smiled up at him and said, "Hey, Zexy?"

"Yes?" She playfully shoved him. "No emotions my ass." Zexion could only stand there and blink as what she said was slowly processed in his usually bright mind. Just then, Josh walked out of the cabin, carrying his box of tools. "So, sis, are we heading through our around town, this time?"

"Let's go around, since we have Zexion with us." Zexion put on a front of mock hurt and said, "What, you don't trust me enough not to get killed?"

"No, so let's go!" A smile was spread across her face as the morning sun made her blond hair glow.


End file.
